


The Call Of The Void

by NestPlaster



Category: Lake Berryessa Glory Hole
Genre: Bad Decisions, Coming In Pants, Crack, Forbidden Love, Glory Hole, Inappropriate Erections, Infrastructure Porn, Original Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water, call of the void, drones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Apparently this had to be written. With apologies and credit in equal measure to Evan K,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxOOnKL265I





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cumming into a Black hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797342) by [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge). 



Kevin stared lustily into the flat display panel hovering a foot in front of his eyes. It was tiny, around five diagonal inches, but seemed to fill his entire field of view. The screen was centered in a controller he held in two sweaty palms, and the quad-copter feeding video into it was under his direct control.

Kevin had hours upon hours logged on the quad-copter. He had built his first years ago from a kit, a primitive device that was hard to control and tossed around like a rag-doll in even a modest breeze. It didn't even have a camera unless he zip tied his phone to it, but he was hooked from the start. Even when it was all he could do to keep it airborne in an open field, he had dreamed of cruising through dense forest, dancing through the canyons of a metropolis, cresting a bluff and diving with dizzying speed down the far side. With this, he was free.

In the present, the crashing roar of the water filling the air made it feel as though Kevin was one with the vehicle. High above the lake the copter hovered, modern electronics helping to keep it stable in the air. Its camera pointed straight down over the water, and in frame was the object of Kevins current focus -- the Glory Hole of Lake Berryessa.

Kevin was on his third and final battery, having already spent many wonderful minutes exploring every angle and contour of the hole. The lake was perfect, a deep rich green, mottled by a light breeze yet still calm and flat enough that it was _jarring_ when the surface was punctured by the hole. From the side it could almost be confused with an object floating above or near the surface of the water, light teasing along delicate curves merely hinting at the true magnitude of the structure. Only from above was the true beauty revealed.

Approaching slowly, low but not too low, Kevin knew that the moment was here. He held his breath as the camera slowly panned across the threshold of the hole, savouring the slow reveal of the gaping maw. Rushing water clothed the alluring curve of the concrete, giving it a depth and softness that strained the fabric of Kevins khaki pants. The full violence of the penetration was easy to miss until the center came into frame, shimmering white spray creating an infinitely nuanced star surrounding the final black center of the hole. Kevin rocked his hips gently, a sigh escaping his lips, but did not dare take a hand off the controller to touch the aching hardness trapped below.

Kevin knew the battery would be nearly complete, and the two left in his satchel were drained. A noise halfway between a sigh and a moan slipped past lips that had hung open long enough to dry in the cool early spring air. His tongue slipped out to moisten them and he shifted his weight from one foot to another. In response cotton boxers slide a fraction of an inch against his throbbing manhood, sending an electric surge up his spine. This was going to happen.

Eyes locked to the display, Kevin nudged the throttle down. Assisted by on-board electronics it was easy to keep the quad-copter level as it grew closer and closer to the level of the water. Kevin felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard, forcing it down, the tension in his body causing his cock to press hard against the confines of his clothing once more. One last moment of hesitation passed and Kevin thumbed the throttle to zero. The view-screen became his entire world, and the white star and black center of the glory hole became the entirety of the view-screen. Kevin felt the violence and total dominance of the water crashing down into the blackness, and his body went rigid with an unstoppable orgasm as the screen froze. A wetness made itself known in his crotch as he stared at the final image, a static rendering of black with a fringe of white spray, a jagged line cutting through the center where the feed had been cut off mid-frame.


End file.
